Planning a Wedding
by aedy
Summary: Rachel and Finn think that Puck and Kurt are the best candidates to organize their wedding since they did such an amazing job with the Barbra Vention.


_**A/N**: Ever since Lea tweeted about shooting a scene with Cory, Mark and Chris in the hallway, this is all I've been able to think about!_

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?"<p>

Rachel looked around when Kurt's raised voice got the attention of the students still in the hallway. "Kurt, there's no need to shout."

"I can't believe you're serious." Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked up at his brother who was making a really bad job of looking disinterested in what was happening right in front of him. "I told you I don't want you two to get married and you ask me, us," he corrected quickly darting a glance towards Puck was frowning at Rachel and Finn, "to organize your wedding?"

"I know that you think we're making a mistake," Rachel said in that condescending tone she sometime used with other people, "But you're my best friend and my male maid of honor and I want you to be there for me. And Finn is your brother," she added, straightening her dress and looking as if that would be the end of the argument.

"So are you really pregnant or something?" Puck asked glancing between his best friend and Rachel.

"Of course I'm not pregnant, Puckerman."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Thank you, Puck," Kurt said, patting Puck's bicep and stepping closer to him as if wanting to present a united front. "We won't participate in this."

"C'mon guys." Rachel sighed heavily and grasped both Puck and Kurt's hand. "You two organized a flash mod for me just because I wanted to get a nose job, if there's someone who can organize my wedding, it's you two. You work so amazingly well together," she said trying to use flattering to get the two boys to accept. "And you Kurt did such a great job with your father and Carole's wedding. Don't let us down, please."

From behind her head, Finn nodded and looked at Kurt almost pleadingly.

"We can't organize a wedding we don't believe in," Puck cut in. He grasped the back of Kurt's jacket and pulled him away from Rachel's hands.

"Puck's right," Kurt said nodding. He stepped a little away from Puck and looked between Rachel and Finn. "We can't help you."

"But you have to," Finn said. He stepped in front of Rachel and looked straight into Kurt's eyes trying to use his most wounded look, the one that got Rachel to forgive him and Carole to fill his plate a little more than Kurt's and Burt's. "You're my brother, you can't not help me. You said we shouldn't get married because it's too soon but we're not backing out, Kurt, so you can be my brother and you Puck my best friend," he added, glancing to Puck who was still frowning at them. "And help us out or you can decide to not help us and leave us to do everything on our own. Because we are getting married." He pointedly looked between his brother and his best friend and then took Rachel's hand who, after looking at the boys with a look full of disappointment, followed him down the hallway.

Kurt shook his head and turned towards Puck. "What are we going to do?"

"I kind of feel like we're supposed to help them even though we're sure they're making a mistake." Puck took his eyes away from where Finn and Rachel had disappeared and looked at Kurt. "I mean Rachel's right. We organized that whole thing just because of her nose and in a day and it was great so we kind of have to help her this time too. Plus, Finn is our boy so."

"Finn is not my boy," Kurt replied scrunching up his nose wondering why Puck called everyone his boy.

"Whatever," Puck replied rolling his eyes but with that fondness in them that made Kurt smile in stead of frowning. "I'm just saying that he's your brother and my boy and she's your girl and pretty much the only girl I stayed friends with, so we're obliged."

"But…"

"Kurt," Puck cut him off, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking at him determined. "We can't let them down. We start and who knows, they may change their minds in the end."

"Because it's still so many months away?"

"Exactly."

"And we can't be such huge jerks, right?"

Puck grinned at him and nodded and then slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders steering him towards the school cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped a dozen of wedding magazines on top of the coffee table in the Puckerman's living room and then sat down heavily on the couch next to Puck.<p>

"Those are the ones with dresses ugly enough to look like they were chosen from Rachel."

Puck laughed. "Are they from your collection?"

Kurt turned his head to the side and frowned up at the other boy. "Did Finn tell you?"

"Yep." Puck leaned forward and grabbed a few of the magazine taking one for himself and passing the other to Kurt. He started flipping through the pages but the dresses all looked the same to him. "I can't see Rachel in one of these."

"I know. I think she'd like something really traditional, maybe that looked a bit like a dress out of the 50's." He turned a few more pages and then closed the magazine and took out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He went to his contact list and retrieved Quinn's number quickly typing a message.

Puck peeked from over his shoulder and read, '_I think you should go look for dressed with Rachel. I'll think about the flowers and the restaurant and Puck about the cake._'

"I get to choose the cake?" Puck asked, wondering if Rachel would appreciate a cake made of waffles with lots of chocolate and berries.

"Yes, but no waffles," Kurt said, turning to look at Puck with a smile. "It's still a wedding." He put his phone away and got up from the couch to get his bag from the floor. He rummaged through it for a minute before he took out his notebook and went back to his seat. "I made a list of places where we could have the reception, of course we can't use the one where my dad and Carole got married, this has to be Rachel and Finn's."

Puck nodded and slid a little closer to Kurt so he could look at the pictures Kurt had spread across his legs. He carefully ignored the way his side was pressed against Kurt's telling himself that this was not the time to let his crush show. "What if they don't change their mind?" He asked while staring at the picture of a big room with blue walls, white drapes and square tables. "I prefer round tables," he commented, while waiting for Kurt's answer. When he looked up he found Kurt staring at him.

"Yeah me too. So round tables it is." He scribbled a note down in his notepad and then picked up the picture of a room with red decorations and white tablecloths. "I don't know, I guess we can hope they will change their mind but we can't force them to not go through with it," he finally answered. "I like the red drapes."

"The blue ones look more elegant." Puck reached across Kurt's lap and moved a few pictures aside finding one where the drapes were burgundy. "What about these? They look like a great compromise."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I agree," he said, and tried his best not to sound surprised because looking for wedding stuff with Puck was out of the ordinary enough but to find out that they actually shared the same tastes was a new other level of strange. "So, burgundy drapes and round tables with white tablecloths?" He asked, looking up at Puck surprised to find him closer than he was expecting.

Puck nodded and cleared his throat leaning back in his seat being careful not to meet Kurt's eyes again. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll get a free card with the cake?"

Kurt nodded turning his eyes back to the pictures in his lap wondering what had just happened. "Just, keep it elegant."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Kurt adjusted his bow tie and turned in front of the mirror to see how the pants and the jacket of his suit fell on his body. Satisfied that he looked good enough to be a great male made of honor (as Rachel insisted on calling him) but not enough to make Finn look bad next to him, he walked out of the changing room. He looked towards the other two doors where Finn and Puck were still changing and took the chance to study his reflex some more.<p>

The first one to emerge from the dressing room was Puck, wearing a nice black suit that was a replica of Kurt's, the bow tie hanging open around his neck while he tried to fix the cummerbund around his waist.

"Why can't we use ties?" Puck asked finally managing to button his jacket. He looked at Kurt who was smiling at him at felt like a punch to the guts because Kurt looked beautiful in his dark suit and so much different from the kid at Burt's wedding the previous year.

Kurt stepped closer to him his hands picking up the ends of the bow tie and starting to tie it the right way. "Finn asked to use the tie so he can manage on his own. He doesn't want to look stupid having to ask someone else to help him get dressed on his wedding day." When Kurt was finished, surprising quickly in Puck's opinion, he straightened Puck's jacket and then patted his chest. "There, all ready," he said, before stepping aside so Puck could look at himself in the mirror.

Puck decided that he looked damn fine. The suit had a great cut and even though he looked a bit older, he was sure he had never worn anything better in his life. "This feels great."

"Thanks to Dad winning the elections," Kurt joked. "I convinced him that we needed to look at our best since it's his son's wedding after all." He came to stand next to Puck and both boys looked at their reflection feeling something uncoiling in their stomachs at seeing themselves standing together dressed like that.

"It almost looks like we are the ones getting married," Kurt commented. He tilted his head to the side and unconsciously stepped a little closer to Puck's side. "We look good."

"We look awesome," Puck said, a grin curving his lips.

"Guys, what do you think?" Finn asked, walking out of his dressing room and breaking the moment.

Puck and Kurt cleared their throats and stepped away from each other.

"Let me help you with your tie," Kurt offered, the image of him and Puck still in front of his eyes as if engraved.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel ended up getting married in May right after Nationals despite everyone telling them they were making a mistake. They looked happier than anyone had ever seen them before but Kurt thought that was what everyone looked like on the altar before the problems started to arrive.<p>

He looked around the room he and Puck had decorated together thinking that it looked elegant and beautiful and the ceremony was going perfectly well and that Rachel was right about at least one thing: they did work great together.

When it was time to bring out the cake, Kurt went looking for Puck in the little room where Puck had arranged for the cake to be delivered so no one would see it before the right time. Kurt found him with his back to the door mumbling about the cake looking badass.

"Hey, Puck, I…" Puck turned around and Kurt spotted the cake, the white and purple cake. "What… You got a purple wedding cake?"

"Isn't it awesome?"

"Puck… It's Purple."

"I can see that," Puck told him with a raised eyebrow. "It's why I ordered it. We decorated everything with a shade of red and blue, and purple it's perfect!"

And Kurt guessed that made some kind of sense but he had pictured it white and instead it was purple with flowers and bows and Kurt found himself gesturing wildly with his hands trying to explain about why it's not appropriate and what was Puck thinking? But then his hands got grasped into Puck's warm ones and Kurt thought for one stupid second that Puck was going to kiss him but that wouldn't have made sense because this was Puck, right? Except that a moment later Puck was kissing him, his lips firm against Kurt's own but kind of sweet at the same time and all Kurt could do was stand there not moving one muscle, completely frozen by the surprise and the fact that it wasn't so bad.

He pulled back and looked up at Puck and couldn't even bring himself to yell at him or do anything besides blinking slowly and looking confused. Puck opened his mouth as if wanting to explain but then it registered in Kurt's mind that the kiss hadn't felt bad and he thought back about that afternoon spent trying on suits and standing next to Puck in front of the mirror, and the days spent together planning Finn and Rachel's wedding and the only thing he could do was reach out and grasp Puck's jacket and pull him to him, their lips finding each other's.

He didn't think about the fact that Puck was totally ruining his suit by running his hands all over Kurt's body or that he should stop fisting Puck's jacket and let him go because there were guests waiting for the cake and what kind of best man and male maid of honor were them, making out instead of making sure that everything went smoothly?

Puck licked inside Kurt's mouth pushing his tongue against Kurt's and backed Kurt against the table trying to get closer and deepen the kiss, praying that they wouldn't have to break away anytime soon. And then Kurt turned his head to the side and Puck thought that that was it, that Kurt was going to shout at him and they wouldn't even be friends anymore, but then Kurt took a gulp of air and moaned pushing against Puck and Puck took the hint and started kissing down the side of Kurt's neck before all of his attention focused on the spot behind Kurt's ear.

"Damn," Kurt breathed out and his hands slid around Puck's neck, his fingers slipping through Puck's mohawk.

And then they forgot where they were too and Puck just kind of picked Kurt up and sat him down on the table. Kurt opened his knees and Puck settled between them seeking out Kurt's mouth to kiss him again and again.

They didn't even hear when the door behind them opened until Rachel's screeched, "KURT!" at the same time Finn said, "Dudes!"

Puck pulled away from Kurt's lips, a wet sound following the movement and he saw Rachel looking at them furiously and Finn with a confused expression on his face.

"What…"

"Is that our cake?" Rachel asked, her voice going higher.

And Kurt finally registered the wet, mushy thing beneath him. He jumped off the table and looked at what was left of the cake. "My suit!" he said, turning around trying to see behind him.

Puck laughed and reached out running a finger down his back and bringing it to his lips. He licked it and grinned triumphantly. "See? It's delicious. You should have trusted me that this was the right cake."

And Kurt wanted to be outraged because the suits they were wearing were really expensive but he just took in Puck's expression and Finn's and Rachel's and couldn't help but burst out laughing, reaching up with his hands to bring Puck's mouth back to his because it felt so damn good kissing Puck.

"Boys," Rachel's stern voice said. "This is our wedding and you were making out like the characters of a stupid movie on our wedding cake and our guests…"

"It's okay, I think we fed them enough already," Finn said. He slid his arm around Rachel's shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Let's not get mad today, alright? We can always call a cake shop and ask them to send us a few of their biggest cakes."

"But…" Rachel looked towards her friends who were still kissing with smiles on their faces. "I guess you're right," she said, turning to her husband. "Let's go make that call and we can entertain the guests with some singing."

"Of course."

Rachel gave Puck and Kurt one last look before walking out behind Finn a smile finally breaking on her face; she couldn't wait to tell everything to Mercedes.


End file.
